The Orange League Finale! Part 2
' '''The Orange League Final! Part 2' is the twentieth episode of the Fourth Season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The Pokeball opens, creating a tiny red vortex of light, quickly morphing into the called Pokemon, Electabuzz. As Electabuzz stands on his side of the stadium, the champion looks back, smiling. Drake: Well, what a coincidence. Looks like we both have good taste in Pokemon. GO! Drake throws his own Pokeball out, revealing his own Electabuzz, and the screens above them light up, revealing a panel next to their faces as Electabuzz. Announcer: Well, what an interesting pairing! Both Trainers have chosen Electabuzz as their second Pokemon! Scott: Electabuzz, I need you to understand that this is one of the most important battles that you'll ever have. I need you to listen to me this time. Electabuzz grunts, and Scott quietly sighs to himself. Drake: Electabuzz, start it off with a Thunder Shock! Drake's Electabuzz quickly releases a bolt of lightning out of its body and towards the other Electabuzz. Scott: Alright Electabuzz, dodge it! Electabuzz stands there, but quickly dodges the attack at the last moment, leaning to the right slightly. Scott: Alright, now use Swift! Electabuzz opens his mouth, and dozens of yellow star-shaped hazards are fired out of its mouth, and instantly lock onto the opponent. The stars strike the opponent right in the ribs, but seem to do almost nothing. Announcer: And the challenger strikes with a Swift attack, an attack almost incapable of missing! But Scott will have to try harder than that if he wants to beat Drake! Scott: OH DON'T WORRY, ELECTABUZZ IS FILLED WITH POWER! ...It's just controlling it that's the hard part... Drake: Electabuzz, use Thunder! Drake's Electabuzz quickly releases a large jolt of electricity from its body and into the air. Scott: Alright Electabuzz, dodge it! Electabuzz faces the other Electabuzz, staring right at it. All noises are crowded out by a ringing sound in Electabuzz's head, as the opposing Pokemon quickly becomes a mirror image of itself. Scott's Electabuzz becomes enraged upon seeing itself, and begins running towards it. However, a strong pain hits the Pokemon from above, as the Thunder attack strikes. The Pokemon roars with pain, with several surges of electricity running through its body. The Pokemon quickly begins breathing heavily, and channels all its power into one attack, seemingly re-directing the electricity it was just hit with as well, and an enormous jolt of glowing lightning is blasted into the air, striking the opponent just seconds later, shattering nearby stones at the same time. As Scott's jaw drops, Drake's Electabuzz gets up, stumbles, then falls to the ground, unable to battle. As the crowd goes wild, Drake's Electabuzz's face is darkened on the screen, and the referee walks on. Referee: Electabuzz is unable to battle, the winner is Electabuzz! Uh.... Scott's, I mean. Uh, the challengers. The CHALLENGER'S won... Yeah... Announcer: And in the end, Scott's Electabuzz is victorious, with a massive Thunder attack! The Referee awkwardly runs off, as Drake smiles at Scott's ambition. Drake: Dang, that Electabuzz of yours has some serious power! Scott: I know, I'm as surprised as you are. His power STILL 'shocks' me! Drake: But power isn't everything. Onix, do your thing! Drake quickly sends out his next Pokemon, a giant Onix, and it lands on the rocky battle field with a loud thump. Scott: Alright, an Onix! We've dealt with these before. Electabuzz, return! Scott holds out Electabuzz's ball for it to return, but Electabuzz steps to the side, avoiding the tiny red beam to suck him into the ball. Scott: Electabuzz, I said return! Scott tries several more times to return the Pokemon to its ball, before finally giving up. The screen lights up, adding Onix's face to the side. Scott: Alright fine, you can stay, do whatever you want! Since you never seem to listen to me just do WHATEVER YOU WANT! Announcer: Aand the battle starts with an Onix versus an... Electabuzz? I don't know about you, but I think I know how this battle is going to end. Electabuzz quickly starts the battle off with a Thunderbolt attack, which strikes Onix right in the head. The attack does nothing, however, and Onix laughs to himself and shakes his body of rocks. Drake: Alright Onix, this will be no problem at all! Use Dig! Onix: OOOOOON! Onix quickly dives its body into the ground, and wriggles its giant body all the way down. Electabuzz stands still, ready for the attack. The Pokemon bolts out of the ground headfirst, but Electabuzz is ready. He jumps out of the way, and gets ready for a Brick Break attack. However, as the rest of the Pokemon's body hops out of the ground, Onix's tail strikes Electabuzz from behind, knocking it to the ground. Electabuzz's pain takes a moment to kick in, but just as it does, Onix slams its tail down once again, striking Electabuzz right in the back, as its vision goes dark, and it collapses to the ground. Referee: Electabuzz is unable to battle, Onix is the winner! Scott moans quietly to himself, and returns Electabuzz to its ball, predicting this exact outcome. Announcer: And just as suspected, Drake's Onix manages to take down Electabuzz with no trouble at all! Drake: And that's 3 Pokemon! You guys know what that means! The audience begins to cheer, and the battlefield quickly begins filling up with sand, piling up around the bottom of Onix's tail. Scott: Must be the field change... Audience: And now the remaining battles will take place on a Sand field! Scott's Pokemon need to be careful walking on this field! Scott: Well, I know what Pokemon will be perfect against an Onix! Octillery, I choose you! Octillery is thrown out of its red and white Pokeball, and the Pokemon lands on the sandy ground. The audience gasps with surprise upon seeing the Pokemon, as Drake also seems just as surprised. Drake: That's Octillery... A Johto Pokemon! Scott: It sure is! Drake: I've never battled a trainer with a Johto Pokemon before... You're lucky I can't switch out my Pokemon, but me and Onix are still gonna battle as hard as we can! Scott: Too bad it won't be enough! Octillery, HYDRO PUMP! Drake: Onix, don't let it attack! Flip sand at it with your tail! As Octillery begins charging up his attack, he is quickly interupted as Onix flings its large tail towards the ground, flinging sand onto Octillery's face. The Pokemon dives down, trying to get the sand off its face. Drake: Now Onix, Rock Tomb! Onix once again slams its tail against the ground, causing a small pulse of rocks to shred through the sand, surrounding the blinded Pokemon. The boulders quickly stack up, forming a rock temple around Octillery, and the Pokemon is trapped in the tomb. Announcer: Octillery is trapped in Onix's Rock Tomb attack! What will the challenger do to escape!? Scott: Well, I admit it, I may be pretty dumb when it comes to certain things, but I always have a few tricks up my sleeves. OCTILLERY, USE SURF! Scott points at his Pokemon in excitement as water begins leaking from the tomb. Suddenly, Octillery blasts out of the trap, knocking boulders everywhere. The Pokemon emerges riding on a gigantic wave, surfing over the thick sand, trapping Onix into the wave with it. The water quickly soaks into the sand, as the wave dives down, showing Octillery standing with its tentacles on top of the beat Onix. Scott: YEAH OCTILLERY! Now, finish it off with a Water Gun! Onix lifts its head off the ground, ready for more, but its head quickly drops to the ground against as Octillery squirts a small blast of water out of its mouth on onto Onix, causing it to go completely unconcious. The crowd cheers on Scott's victories, followed by Jill, Bulbasaur, and Eevee, as Scott returns his Pokemon to its ball, confident that he can win. Drake, however, doesn't seemed even slightly dazed, and the Champion's grin is still stretched across his face. Drake quickly sends out his next Pokemon, a Gengar, whose body begins floating over the sandy ground. Onix's place on the screen is replaced by Gengar's, as Octillery's place is replaced by Scott's next Pokemon, Growlithe. The battle quickly starts with Scott commanding his Pokemon to use Flamethrower, as a blast of fire is ignited out of the Pokemon's mouth. Drake: Gengar, dodge it and use Shadow Punch! Gengar's body seems to disappear out of thin air, as Growlithe begins panicking, looking around for the opponent. Growlithe quickly feels an icy cool chill running through his body, and the Pokemon turns to the right where a purple fist suddenly appears, and Growlithe is quickly knocked to the ground by Gengar's Shadow Punch. Scott: No, Growlithe! Get up! Growlithe hops to his feet, and awaits a command from his trainer. Scott: Great, now quickly use Bite! Growlithe sinks its teeth into gas-like nothingess of Gengar's back, sucessfully causing a chunk of pain to the Pokemon. Drake: Again with the Biting? Gengar, LICK! Gengar turns its head around almost 360 degrees, and its extremely long tongue slides out of its mouth, licking Growlithe in the forehead. Disgusted, Growlithe falls backwards on its back, but the Pokemon quickly finds himself unable to move. Scott: Alright Growlithe, now use Flamethrower once again! Growlithe gets up and attempts the attack, but all that comes out is a moan. Scott notices a yellow-ish tint to Growlithe's face, realizing that its been Paralyzed. Scott: Oh uh, that's not good! Growlithe, looks like you're just going to have to return! Drake: Don't let them escape, use Mean Look! Gengar closes its eyes, and its body quickly becomes surrounded in a dark purple aura. Gengar's eyes then open, and it begins staring at Growlithe with red glowing eyes. The aura then rises from Gengar's body, and begins forming into the shape of an eye with a pupil of pure black. Scott stands at his sides of his stadium with his jaw wide open, as he stares in curiosity at his own Pokemon, whose whole body has now become glowing purple. Gengar's eyes close, causing the big black eye to disappear, as Scott looks over at Growlithe, who has become utterly terrified, clutching a Pokeball in his hand. Scott: GROWLITHE, YOU OKAY? Growlithe stumbles backwards, only moaning like before. Scott: Whatever, you're in no shape for battling against THAT thing! Return! Scott points the ball at his Pokemon as a red beam shoots out, but a purple force-field quickly appears around Growlithe's body, preventing his from entering the ball. Scott: Wait, WHAT!? Drake: That's Mean Look! Prevents your Pokemon from escaping! Scott: Oh... Well, WHATEVER! I don't need to run, we can still beat your Pokemon just as easily as we were before! Drake: It might have been easy for you before, but I can guarantee that is going to change! Scott: I don't think so! Growlithe, give it your ALL! FLAMETHROWER ATTACK! Unable to move, Growlithe lays on the ground and channels its remaining body heat, fueling it into a giant blast of hot red fire, and Gengar is easily engulfed, not reacting fast enough to dodge. As Gengar seemingly falls onto the ground like a shadow, a black burst of aura exits Growlithe's body, freeing him of the Mean Look. As expected, the audience roars with applause, absolutely loving Gengar's battle. Referee: Gengar is unable to battle, Growlithe it the winner! Scott: YES! You did it Growlithe! Now, you deserve a good rest, I might need you later! Scott is relieved to finally be able to return his Pokemon to its ball, and Growlithe is sucked into its ball, panting. Bulbasaur and Eevee begin cheering on their trainer, as Scott turns around at them. Scott: Just two more to go guys! I can't believe it!! Announcer: And it seems Growlithe barely managed to beat Gengar! Let's see what Drake plans to do now that he seems to be getting beaten! Drake returns Gengar to his ball, and awaits Scott to send out his next Pokemon. Drake: Your next Pokemon, please. Scott: Alright! Bulbasaur, we gotta be sure to bring you into the action!! Bulbasaur, go! Bulbasaur excitedly runs onto the battlefield, ready to fight whatever the opponent brings out. It seemed to have clear and easy movement on the sandy ground, and Scott knows he made the right choice of Pokemon. Drake seems to chuckle to himself after seeing the Bulbasaur, and takes a Pokeball out of his pocket. Drake: Once again, this is going to be GOOD! Drake holds out the Pokeball in its hand, and clicks the white button in the center, causing the it to open slightly, releasing the red energy inside of it. Bulbasaur glances over, as the red aura quickly grows in size, morphing into a Pokemon. Bulbasaur's jaw drops, as the shadow of the Pokemon is cast over it. Bulbasaur nervously backs up, looking right into the eyes of the Venusaur. Scott: ...V-V-Venusaur!? Scott takes out his Pokedex, and points it holds it out towards the Pokemon. Pokedex: Venusaur, the final evolved form of Bulbasaur. Venusaur can soak up the energy from sun rays as a source of energy. Scott: No worries Bulbasaur.... We can still do this! Announcer: Another predictable match up with a Venusaur against Bulbasaur! Scott: Bulbasaur, go for a Razor Leaf attack! Drake says nothing, letting the opponent attack, and the razor sharp leaves are shot out of Bulbasaur's body, and quickly fly right into Venusaur. The Venusaur just shakes it off, however, and growls a mighty roar. Drake: Let's just get right to it, Venusaur! Use Sunny Day! Venusaur quickly fires a white beam of light into the sky. Seconds later, all the clouds disappear, and the sun begins shining bright on the field. Scott: Oh no... I've seen this before on TV! They're planning a Solar Beam attack! Drake: Wow, you're smart! I usually like surprising the challenger with that move, though. Now Venusaur... USE SOLARBEAM! Scott: Bulbasaur, don't let him do it! Use Vine Whip!! Bulbasaur quickly stretches two long vines out of the side of its bulb, headed straight towards Venusaur. One the vines finally reach the intended Pokemon, they begin whipping the Pokemon several times. However, Venusaur easily counters the attack with his own Vine Whip, as a pair of bigger, stronger, and faster vines whip Bulbasaur's to the side and strike Bulbasaur in the side, knocking him to the ground. With this, Venusaur is ready. His bloom begins sparkling, and just moments later, the energy is fully absorbed, and the bloom begins glowing a bright white color. The attack is fired, as a massive golden blast of energy is shot out of Venusaur's flower. To Scott, the attack seems to go in slow motion, as it shreds through the air towards his Pokemon, with him staring at the beam the whole time. The blast shoots right into his Pokemon, exploding on impact. Bulbasaur is launched several feet back, only to be shot up against the sides of the Battlefield. Bulbasaur falls to the ground, covered in dust and bruises. Scott: BULBASAUR!! Scott screams at his Pokemon, unable to tell whether its awake or not. Scott: BULBASAUR, YOU HAVE TO KEEP GOING! Still no response. Scott: Bulbasaur... You're the first Pokemon I EVER got! I chose YOU for a reason! I wouldn't be here if I had chosen Charmander or Squirtle! You and me trained together. Just the two of us for a while... We trained so hard for this day, Bubasaur... It was you who helped me get to this very place. YOU were the one who helped me beat all the Gym Leaders. And now that we're finally here, you can't give up Bulbasaur... The entire stadium remains completely silent. Bulbasaur opens his eyes, and even Jill can notice tears in them. Bulbasaur's eyes slowly close once again, leaving Scott at a loss of words. Scott: ....Bulbasaur... Suddenly, Bulbasaur's body begins glowing a bright white. Its body starts growing bigger, and its bulb rips open, revealing a pink flower. As the bright light fades, Scott's eyes widen and mouth drops. The Pokemon he is looking at is no longer a Bulbasaur, but an Ivysaur. Scott: Bulbasaur... You-You EVOLVED! The Pokemon looks around, admiring its new shape. It turns to its trainer and smiles, with two sharp fangs sticking out of its mouth. Scott becomes filled with joy, surprise, and determination at the same time, and is unsure of what to say exactly. Scott flails his arms around, and screams out the simplest word he can think of. Scott: ...IVYSAUR, ATTACK!!! Ivysaur shifts its smile towards the Venusaur, as a rush of adrenaline runs through its body. It begins running towards the giant, much faster than it has ever been able to run. Just feet away from it, Ivysaur demonstrates its own Solar Beam attack, and a bright golden beam is shot out of the new flower bub on its back, nearly double the size of Venusaur's. The attack lands perfectly, sending a critical hit to Venusaur's head. The attack ends, leaving Venusaur completely stunned. Moments later, the giant Pokemon falls to the ground, shaking the ground near Ivysaur just slightly. Ivysaur is victorious. The referee walks on, declaring Ivysaur the winner, as it smiles back at its trainer once more, and runs over to it. Scott: BULBASAUR, I'M SO PROUD OF- I mean, Ivysaur... That's gonna take a while to get used to! Scott shuts up, and hugs his Pokemon rightly, finding it harder to do than it was in the past. Eevee, just feet away from its trainer, cries out with joy, but also can't help but feel jealous of the evolved Pokemon. As the audience dies down, Drake takes a step forward, clapping his hands. Drake: Scott, I gotta tell you, that was one of the most intriguing battles i've ever witnessed. You and that Ivysaur must share a really bond, and I applaud you. Scott: Thanks! Drake: But, as the audience probably knows, I have one Pokemon left. Not only is it my last Pokemon, but it's also my strongest. Drake grabs onto the necklace around its neck, where a small Pokeball resides in the center, hanging from his neck. The man takes his time, causing the crowd to chant. He clicks the center of the ball, and it grows into a full-sized Pokeball. With one more click, the ball opens. Just across the field from Scott, a giant Dragonite stands, as it roars into the air. The crowd goes completely nuts, cheering much louder than before, making the announcer's voice almost impossible to hear. Announcer: And Drake finally sends out his most prized Pokemon, Dragonite! If any of you thought Drake was gonna lose, this will surely change your mind! But could Scott be the first challenger ever to beat Drake's Dragonite!? Scott: Dragonite. Those are strong. VERY strong. Scott turns back at his Pokemon, discussing what to do. Scott: Ok, guys, i'll save you for later. One thing I've learned from TV is that Dragonite's can't fight very well against Ice! So this is the perfect job for.... OCTILLERY! Scott sends Octillery back out of its ball, landing on the familiar ground below it. Scott: Alright Octillery, this is the last Pokemon we have to beat!! Use Ice Beam! Drake: Counter it with your own Ice Beam! The two Pokemon send out a freezing cold beam of energy, both colliding into each other, doing absolutely nothing. Scott: Alright, well if that doesn't work let's try something else! Use Hydro Pump! A giant blast of water is shot out of Octillery's mouth, quickly heading straight in the direction of Dragonite. Drake: Thunderbolt! A jolt of electricity is show towards the oncoming attack, and the water simply conducts the electricity, causing Octillery to be electrocuted by the super-effective attack. Scott: No, you can't be done after just one move! Come on, Octillery! Octillery channels all of its energy to its tentacles, trying desperately to at least stand up. Drake immediately commands his Pokemon to use Body Slam, and the heavy Pokemon throws itself at Octillery, knocking it out on contact. Referee: Octillery is unable to battle! Scott: Ugg....OK, OUR NEXT POKEMON WILL BE KADABRA! Scott quickly switches his Pokemon out, sending out the fighting-fit Kadabra, as Octillery spot on the giant screen is darkened out. Drake: Alright Dragonite, just a couple more to go! You're my last hope! Scott: Kadabra, use Psychic! Drake: Twister, Dragonite! Before Kadabra can attack, Dragonite opens its mouth, and a giant spiraling tornado begins spinning around its mouth. The Twister is then launched towards Kadabra, and the Pokemon is sucked inside. Kadabra is trapped inside the spiraling vortex, spinning around a hundred times per second. Both Scott and Drake stare at the tornado as it throws sand to the side, waiting for the result. Scott: Come on... Come on.... The twister begins slowing down its speed, eventually blending in with the nature flow of the wind and fades away, as Kadabra stands there, body shaking, and completely dizzy. Kadabra's tiny pupil circles around its eyes, and the Pokemon quickly falls right on its back, unable to battle. Once again, the referee announces the winning and losing Pokemon, as the losing Pokemon's spot is dimmed out on the large screen. Scott: Darnit... Not again.... Well, we still have three more Pokemon! Scott looks at Ivysaur and Eevee, before quickly looking back at the field. Scott: But we're saving the best for last, just as Drake is! Go, Growlithe! Just as Kadabra is returned safe into its ball, Scott then sends out his next choice of Pokemon, the already-weakened Growlithe. Scott: Growlithe, I need some more of your help! I know you're already tired, but i'll need as much help as I can get! Just a little longer! Growlithe: Gro....GROW! Drake: Keep it coming, Dragonite! Keep it coming! Scott: FLAMETHROWER ATTACK, GO! Growlithe releases a red steam of fire out of its mouth, in the direction of Dragonite. Drake: Water Gun! Scott: WATER GUN!? How many attacks does Dragonite HAVE!? Drake: Well.... Enough. With just the opening of Dragonite's mouth, a blue spiral of water is released, shredding right through the flames of the opponent's attack, and striking poor Growlithe in the head. Scott: Keep going, Growlithe!! Growlithe struggles to stand, but the motivation from its Trainer helps it reach its goal. Scott: Great, now Take Down! A goldish-white color is coated around Growlithe's body, and the Pokemon begins running at Dragonite with extreme power. Suddenly, the Pokemon feels a shock of electricity running through its veins, and the Pokemon stops in its tracks. Scott: WHAT!? ....Oh no, he's still Paralyzed!! Drake: Perfect, Dragonite, Water Gun again! Dragonite repeats its last attack, delivering the final blow to Growlithe. Announcer: And just as we expect, Dragonite shreds through THREE of Scott's Pokemon without even taking a hit! Scott huddles next to his Pokemon, and begins discussing his next move. Scott: Alright guys, this is it... You're my final two Pokemon. BUT you're also my best Pokemon. Don't underestimate Dragonite, we've seen how strong it can be.... Alright, who's first? Eevee: Eev! Eevee volunteers to battle first, and the Pokemon promtly runs to his place on the field. Scott: Eevee, this time we gotta at least land ONE hit on it! Use Swift! Eevee takes a step forward, and quickly shoots an array of star-shaped projectiles out of its mouth, and they quickly lock onto Dragonite, heading in its direction. Drake: One thing you need to know is that there's a loop hole for everything! Dragonite, FLY! Dragonite's wings begin flapping up and down, and the Pokemon takes off into the air, with the stars following. The Pokemon rockets over to Eevee, and quickly hovers in the air by Eevee. Eevee, confused on what's happening, looks around and attempts to run away, but two large pairs of claws quickly grab the Pokemon by the waste, and hold them into the air. Dragonite holds the Pokemon right in front of his chest, and the Swift attack strikes Eevee right in the stomach. After the attack, Dragonite begins flying back to its side of the field, and drops Eevee to the ground, and the Pokemon lands face-first into a pile of sand. Scott: You're okay, Eevee! It's just a Swift Attack! Quick Attack, try to get ON the Pokemon! Eevee gets up and shakes the sand off her face as her body begins glowing a white-ish tint, and quickly speeds over towards the opponent. Eevee jumps into the air at the perfect time, landing right on Dragonite's back. Drake, however, does absolutely nothing. Scott: Great, NOW USE- Drake: WE GOT IT WHERE WE WANT IT, USE SLAM! Dragonite quickly flies much higher into the air, and its wings suddenly stop. Dragonite quickly tilts its back towards the ground, with Eevee still on it, and the Pokemon begins falling towards the field. Eevee desperately tries to escape, but the sandy ground gets closer and closer. Hopelessly, Eevee closes her eyes, and the impact of the ground hitting her knocks her out in a split seconds, as the force of the impact shoots sand all around the two. Announcer: With another victory, Dragonite uses its weight to its advantage once again! Scott: No, Eevee!! Ivysaur: I...Ivy... Scott closes his eyes and looks down, returning Eevee to its ball in the process. Announcer: And with each trainer at a single Pokemon, this is the battle that will determine the winner!! Scott begins talking to himself, looking more miserable by the second. Scott: I thought this was going to be easy... Now i'm not even sure I can do this at all... Ivysaur, we haven't landed a single hit on it.... You and Eevee are my best Pokemon, but look how easily she was defeated... Ivysaur comes to its trainer's side, resting his head against its leg. Scott: I just... Grass-type attacks won't do ANYTHING to that Pokemon... I Don't think we can do this.. The crowd becomes silent, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Jill stands up, shouting at the top of her lungs. Jill: YOU CAN DO IT, DON'T GIVE UP!! Jill begins chanting Scott's name, soon joined in by more people. Eventually, the entire audience begins chanting Scott's name. Scott looks up, surprised. He and Ivysaur look over at Jill, waving her arms up and down with the rest of the crowd. Scott and Ivysaur smile at each other, and are once again fueled with determination. Scott: ALRIGHT, I GET IT NOW! IVYSAUR, USE VINE WHIP! The crowd cheers as Scott's calls out its move. Ivysaur's vines shoot out towards Dragonite, wrapping around its large torso. Ivysaur reels the vines back into its body, and the Pokemon is launched right onto Dragonite's back. Drake: Slam, Again! Scott: Not on my watch! Ivysaur, get its wings! With another whip of its vines, Ivysaur ties Dragonite's wings together, making it unable to fly and trapping it on the ground. Scott: Now, Poison Powder! A purple dust is puffed out of Ivysaur's bulb, quickly inhaled by Dragonite, instantly poisoning it. Drake: Get that Pokemon off you! Use Fire Punch! Dragonite's fists become engulfed in hot red flames, and Dragonite quickly punches Ivysaur in the face. The force pushes Ivysaur off the Pokemon, ripping off the ends of its vines, causing extreme pain to the Pokemon. Drake: Now its time for Ice Beam! A giant steam of water is shot through Dragonite's mouth, freezing Ivysaur's warm skin on impact. Ivysaur squeals in pain, quickly running back towards his side of the field and closer to its trainer. Scott: You're fine Ivysaur! The sun is out, you'll get warmed up soon enough! Ivysaur pants, but fights through the pain. Scott: Wait... The sun IS still out! Ivysaur, USE SOLAR BEAM! Ivysaur charges its body with the sun for a brief moment until its bud turns a bright yellow color. Quickly, a massive beam of yellow energy begins flooding out of Ivysaur's mouth, ripping through the air towards Dragonite. Drake: This is it, Dragonite!! Hyper Beam!!! Another equally as powerful blast of energy is shot from Dragonite's mouth, heading towards the direction of Ivysaur. Scott bites his lip, as many audience members stand up to try to get a closer look. The two attacks collide into one another, creating a massive explosion, launching sand into the air, blocking everyone's vision of the battle. Several more members stand up, silent once again. Slowly, the sand fades to the ground, revealing.... .... ..... ...... Scott's vision goes blurry, as tears start to form. A bell is heard, indicating the end of the entire match. Ivysaur's icon on the giant screen goes dark, as the screen is quickly filled up by Drake and Dragonite's face. Scott rushes onto the field, picking up his Pokemon. All noises are cancelled out of Scott's head, ignoring the cheering audience and the announcer. Drake begins walking over to Scott with his hand held out, as Scott looks up at him. Embarrased and ashamed, Scott runs the opposite direction, past the waiting room, all the way outside, and keeps running. Quickly, Jill hops out of her seat, and begins searching for Scott. After a half-hour of searching, Jill finds Scott in the place she knew he'd be. The PokeCenter. Scott is sitting on a chair with his now healed-up Ivysaur, looking down. Jill quietly walks in and sits next to him. Jill: Hi. Scott: ...Hey. Jill: I thought i'd find you here. Scott: What do you want, Jill? Jill: Well, I'm sorry about... You know... But you don't have to be sad. Scott: Why would I not be sad!? This is the whole reason we came to the Orange Islands, and I failed!! Jill: Almost nobody beats such tough trainers like that on their first try! You could always challenge him again! Scott: No, I can't! That's what makes the Orange Crew so difficult! If you lose to ANY of them even once, you're out! Jill: Oh... Well, It doesn't matter if you win or lose, that's part of being a Pokemon Trainer! Everybody wins, and everybody loses. Besides, that was one of the most intense battles i've EVER seen! It doesn't matter if you didn't beat the champion, you're still a VERY good Pokemon Trainer! Scott: ...I guess you're right... Jill: Besides, you still have the Indigo Conference to look forward too! You'll see your friends! Don't you wanna see Zach, Madi, and all the others again? Scott: ...Yeah! You're right! I'm gonna beat all of them, and i'll do even better than I did before!! Jill: You sure are! Scott pauses for a moment, and pets his Ivysaur. Scott: Thanks for being there for me, Jill... You always encourage me to do my best, even in the worst times... Jill: You're welcome! Scott: Also... Jill? Jill: Yeah? Scott: Could we uh..... Could we go start heading back to the Indigo Conference NOW? Jill laughs to herself, before nodding her head. Jill: Sure. We can go whenever you like. Scott: ALRIGHT, LET'S GO! Scott jumps up to his feet, and the two of them exit the building, and head towards the beach. Scott: I can't wait! Jill: I know! Oh, and Bulbasaur evolving! How exciting!! Scott: I KNOW!! Jill pauses for a moment to scratch Ivysaur herself, before they are interuppted by someone. ???: Excuse me, but where do you think you two are going? They both turn around, seeing a serious looking Officer Jenny standing juts feet away from them. Scott: Uh... Officer Jenny: You're Scott Bombilla, aren't you! Scott: Yeah... Why? Officer Jenny: Alright Scott, i'm afraid you're going to have to come with me! Scott: What? Why!? Where are we going!? Officer Jenny: Back to Pallet Town. You're mother is very worried! Scott: What... I... Officer Jenny: You're in quite some trouble, young man.... Scott quickly begins running away from the Officer, as a confused Jill follows. Officer Jenny: GET BACK HERE! Officer Jenny runs as fast as she can, chasing after the two children. Jill: Scott, what is this!? Scott: NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, JUST RUN! Officer Jenny: Stop right there! You're just getting yourself in more- Suddenly, a piercing scream of a Pokemon is heard nearby. Scott and Jill look up, as a giant yellow bird swoops by them. Jill: .... ZAPDOS! Zapdos's body glows a bright yellow, and it fires a massive shock of electricity near the oncoming Officer, striking the ground in front of her. She falls back, and begins backing up, terrified of the Pokemon. Scott and Jill freeze in place, but to their surprise the Pokemon lands to the ground near them. Scott: W...W-What's it doing? Jill: I think it... The Zapdos stares at the two of them, pointing its beak towards its back. Jill: I think it wants us to ride it... Scott: Well, no arguments from me! Scott hops on the giant Pokemon, making room for Ivysaur and Jill. As soon as they both sit comfortably on the Pokemon, it shrieks out its name, and begins flying into the sky, and begins flying over the ocean. Officer Jenny stands up, and begins muttering words into her radio-device. Jenny: I'm afraid we have a problem.... Flying high enough to feel clouds, Zapdos inceases speed, as Scott and Jill are forced to hold on as tightly as possible. Scott: Where's it taking us!? Jill: I don't know, Scott... I just don't know.... Category:Episodes